U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,202. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,204. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,247. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,364. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,934. PA0 Publications--Brochures
The Portland Company--Portco Drum Rinsers And Drum Reconditioners. PA1 Richmond Machine Company--Semi Auto Pre-flusher.